Ponce de León
Ponce “Poncie” de León is the deceased former best friend of JFK. Like JFK, he was popular and loved by everyone, but unlike JFK, Poncie was a caring and a deep intellectual. He appeared in "Litter Kills: Litterally", where he was killed by pollution, which was treated like a major tragedy by everyone at Clone High, despite him being a one-time character, who was killed off as quickly as he was introduced. Biography Poncie did not appear in any episodes prior to the one in which he was killed. This is intended as a parody of various television shows in which new characters are introduced for the sole purpose of being killed off; such characters are often established as long-time friends of the main cast, even though the audience has never seen or heard about them before. Poncie was cloned in 1987, using DNA from the original Juan Ponce De Leon. He was adopted by Glen the Janitor, and raised in his household. It's likely that sometime during his childhood, Poncey befriended JFK and became a really good friend of his. This friendly bond would grow tighter with time, creating fond memories along with it. It's possible that some time later, he also befriended the other main clones, and formed connections with them, which, though not as strong as the one with JFK, were still some very good friendships. Like with all the other clones, Ponce attended Clone High High School, where his friendly attitude and wicked coolness, easily made him one with the popular crowd. With JFK still by his side, Ponce hung out with Cleopatra, Catherine the Great, and Julius Caesar, while still having time for his unpopular friends, Abe Lincoln, Joan of Arc, and Gandhi. Littering was trending with the popular folk, and Ponce happily rode the littering bandwagon. Appearance He bears a strong resemblance to his voice actor Luke Perry. His character appears to be based on Fonzie from Happy Days as well as Dylan McKay from the popular '90s teen soap opera Beverly Hills, 90210 '' (who was actually played by Luke Perry). His death may be a reference to popular 1950s actor James Dean (whom he also resembles). Personality Poncey is a cool, popular, friendly guy, who's on good terms with pretty much everyone at the school, no matter how small on the social scale. None of his friends, however share as timeless a bond with him as with JFK. Poncey illustrates how much he loves living, always finding ways to live-in-the-moment and make himself feel alive. He treats every day as though it were his last and he wants to keep this up until the day he dies. He wouldn't be caught dead, not enjoying the finer things in life and is always just having fun, having fun and laughing to death. All of these "life" and "death" terms are obvious means of foreshadowing his early death. Poncey probably gets his happy attitude from his father, who happens to be an overly happy and loving father, who wouldn't hurt a fly. Trivia *His character is possibly a parody on "Fonzie" from ''Happy Days. *The real Juan Ponce de Leon, went through great lengths to find the so-called, Fountain of Youth, having a film belief in its existence. However, his clone casually stated that he knew there was no such thing. *In "Changes: The Big Prom: The Sex Romp: The Season Finale", when the guest stars and one-time villains from the first season returned, the top of Ponce's head was seen, only his hair was gray instead of brown. It is unknown if this means he's been revived or of this is a second clone or what. Gallery Ponce's Dead Body.png|Ponce de Leon dies. Ponce's Memorial.png|Ponce's memorial. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Students Category:Clones Category:Caucasians